Easily Forgotten
by xXTroyella-rawr-JPLEXx
Summary: I'm not gorgeous.Not like them,the beautiful people. I've lived here for four years and I'm still invisible. East High Boarding school is filled to the brim with Drama,not for Gabby. Untill something changes and her world is turned upside down.Troyella
1. this is me

welcome to my first fic on here (eeekkk exciting) okie dokies lets get this party started in here i want to know what you think of this chapter and any suggestions, anything you really don't want to see in this fic and anything you do :] Just a heads up there will be no teen pregnancy anywhere in this story as i feel it is just a tad overdone :D ok so now it is on with the story i guess.

CHAPTER ONE.

"Bitch".

Yes I Gabriella Anne Montez just swore.

Would it be cliche to say that there is a first time for everything?

Oh well no time to ponder over this now she's coming back..

"Excuse me" she said,venomous blue eyes enraged.

"What?" I tried hopefully,I bit my lip and leaned my petite form away from her towering,golden one.

"I said excuse me,slut" She said shoving me backwards into my locker.

I winced and fought back the tears that threatened to spill from my terrified,obscienly large brown eyes, I closed them and waited.

"Your so wierd, go die,no wait even hell dosn't deserve your sorry ass" she laughed,a tinkling,mocking,ice cold laugh and shoved me one last time before walking away to join the rest of them.

It's been like this since the beginning of time.

Let me explain the system to you.

gorgeous+tall+golden=Popular and noticed girl.

Gorgeous+cocky+talented=Popular and noticed boy.

Small+Brunette+shy+nerdy=Me.

Noticed girls and Boys+spare time=Self hate.

Yes since the beginning of time the beautiful and the Confident have ruled.

Well since the beginning of High School anyway..

My name is Gabriella Anne Montez I'm seventeen years old and I, yes I

Just called Amber Reid,Head Cheerleader and rumoured girlfriend of Troy Bolton..

a bitch.

It was just another day, exactly the same as yesterday and exactly the same as tommorow would be,another day,the same schedule and the same people. I'm not too sure

how i got stuck in this pattern,I guess it all started when I was 'categorized'.Once your put into a Category there is no getting out. I myself am a not-so-proud member of

the Nerds, or Dorks, or..well you get the point. I am offically only aloud to socialize with, the band geeks,the geeks,nerds,dorks,drama dorks and skaters.

The Jocks (the most adored people in the school) could talk to whoever they choose deserved to be in their presence but usually stuck to the cheerleaders,dancers and any

other exceptional person.

I walked down the empty hallway,my white converse sneakers squeaking against the shiny,grey marble floor,I knew I was late for home room,not that I would get in trouble,I was to much of a goody toe-shoes for that.I could see my Home room up ahead,I quickend my pace to a light jog,I reached for the door handle only for it to open before I could grasp the shiny silver. Looking up I met a pair of Bright,Blue eyes.

Troy Bolton.

Usually I'd completley avoid the topic.

Buttt...i guess i might as well face the music.

He was gorgeous,there was no way I could deny that, he had Dark brown hair that fell into his amazingly blue,emotionless eyes,he was tall,muscular and tan.

He made girls swoon.

He was number one basketball player.

Number one player.

And a complete Jack ass.

My eyes grew about four times their original size as he looked me up and down. I gulped and tried to get past him but he blocked the door with his freakishly hot arm.

I gulped and stood back,he smirked and shoved past me and sauntered down the hallway not caring he had shoved me hard enough to send me toppling over,i grunted and began to pick up the masses of books strewen out before me.

I hated the way they gave you a once over and decided you wern't good enough,he had no idea who I was,he didn't have the right to judge me like hurt.

I walked into homeroom and apologised for being late,the good thing about being invisible was that nobody cared about what you did if it didn't involve them,and for that I was thankful.

Unfortunatley I was Seated directly behind Amber and her continuous hair flipping had me more than annoyed,I can't say I wasn't jealousy free but I didn't consider myself hideous or anything.

With a little bit of work i could look half decent,I i had a delicate oval shaped face i hated,long,black,wavy hair that was hauled into a messy bun every morning,large brown eyes,straight teeth and clear i wasn't ugly but I was just plain,if not below average.I was compared to Amber and her leggy Blondes with gorgeous bodies and perfect lips and tans,or the Slim athletic brunettes that caught everybodies attention when the walked down the hall were the girls people adored,that had boys falling at their feet,that had boys leaving their rooms to sneak back to theirs at three in the morning..(not that i desired the last one..or any really)

I just wanted something more.

Ouch.

"Oh i'm so sorry!"

"That's f-fine, don't worry about it"

"Woah AP chem!"

"Yeah.."

"Hi I'm Taylor..McKessie"

"Hi,I'm Gabriella Montez"

And that's how it started.

A/N:Thanks for reading!! Just reminding you to review and if you liked it be sure to add to your favs or alerts so you'll know when I update !!

By the way to clear some stuff up, I have changed East High into a boarding school so all the students live their and go home on Christmas for the holidays.

Tell me what you think

Love from ME.

ps.I wouldnt be sitting here writing fanfics if i owned HSM,which i do not..a girl can dream though right?

:D 


	2. The Rain

**A/N:Yay i have a few hours to work on a few chapters so i should be hitting you guys up with more East High action in the next day or two hehe!  
This Chapter is dedicated to my first two reviewers Midnight113 and joe'scookiecutterpopstar!! By the way bold is AN and the thoughts :D**

**Some people say when you meet your other half life starts to look brighter and starts to have some meaning too it.  
I had known Taylor for less than an hour and already we had hit it off like a hairy man covered in gasoline.  
I guess this is what friendship felt like,  
In the short space of an hour I had already let go,let down the wall that usually warned me not to get too close to somebody,what a dangerous situation that could be.  
Not many people could tell a story like mine,I expirenced more in those fifteen minutes than the spoilt rotten kids of East high had in their whole bubble wrapped lives,an that had matured me many years.**

"So i'll see you at lunch,you can meet the rest of the team" Taylor spoke brightly before waving and skipping out of the class.

The weather was Wonderfull out,the rain thundered down on the roof and the grey sky became increasingly darker.  
**I know,Wonderfull is a strange way to describe it but I love the rain,it's calming.**

I scooped my pile of books up in my arms,grabbed my bag and trudged out of the Lab,humming a tune as I went.  
For some strange reason I was Ecstatic,guess that comes with the whole communication thing,I might just keep it up.

**My locker was in the worst place possible,I was stuck in between Chad and Bolton..and the boys bath room was directly opposite, unfortunatley Bolton was getting his face sucked off by..eww Hannah Williams..(what the hell was he thinking could she get any more orange?!) and the worst part is that their frolicking seemed to be taking place on my locker.**

**Greaatttt now I had to use all my hand sanitizer on Bloton and Williams Germs.  
Ok here I go.**

"Excuse me" I almost whispered.

**Ok this is ridiculous!  
I'M NOT MUTE YOU KNOW..**

"Umm, sorry but your infornt of my locker and i really need too-"

"WHAT THE HELL,FUCK OFF!!!"

I wimpered and shrunk back making myself as small as possible, god that boy had a set of lungs on him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FREAK"

"n-nevever m-ind" I stuttered, I spun on my heel and sprinted down the hall way all the way to the cafeteria.

I spotted Taylor the moment I walked through the massive,poster clad,red doors.

She sat at a table with five others a few I recognised..Martha..Devon and a girl called Kelsi, who wasn't from the decathalon team, she was a shy girl that spent most of her time writing amazing compositions that she never bothered to share with the world. Taylor stood out dramatically in her group of friends, her locks cascaded down her back, her skin was exotic and her large almond eyes greeted me from the doors. She may have been labeled a nerd but she sure didn't dress as one, she had an outrageous sense of style, she wore things I wished I could, I wouldn't have the courage.  
She wore a red halter neck sundress that sat just above the knee, black tights,a black cardie and a pair of ballet flats..it was amazing compared to my old faded and ripped jeans,black tank top,black cardie and tattered converse.

"Hey Gabi, come on over!!" Taylor called

I ducked head as people looked my way, dammit taylor!

"Hey Tay,Martha,Devon,Kelsey...and"

"Charlotte and Louis" Taylor said gesturing to the other two

I smiled and took a seat at the now over-crowded table,**this was different**.

"Ok guys this is Gabby and she'll be joining our team, couldn't have come at a better time Gabs,we needed one more to qualify for nationals"

"Glad I could help" I said smiling

**So the conversation picked up from there.**

"Oh look who it is,geeks at twelve O'clock"

**Crap.**

"Bolton,Danforth I would say what a Pleasure but that would go against my Religion, you see it's a sin to even look at your kind" Taylor smirked and turned back to us.

"Oh you are so gonna wish you never said that McKessie" Chad grinned, raising his juice carton above her her head.

What happened next I don't quite know but Chad was dripping with apple juice and then we were running.

"GO,GO,GO" Taylor yelled.

**All I could hear was the thudding of an entire basketball team behind us.**

Suddenly Taylor pulled me to the right and the atmosphere changed,it was humid and wet, our feet sloshed on the black-topped outdoor basketball court.  
The court was hid quite well, tucked away at the very back of the school surrounded my fencing and a humoungously tall hedge.

We hid under a small overhanging window sill, it was reasonably dry there.

"I think we lost 'em" Taylor Panted, she was still grinning.

I had to smile too, the chase was totally Exhilerating but I was still terrified out of my wits.

"I hope so, you don't think they will find us do you?" I said, my lip quivered and I tucked back.

"I don't think so, they havn't used this place since the gym was built,but who cares if they do, what can they do, sweat on us or something" Tay giggled at the last part and stepped out from her hiding spot.

I looked at her urgently, she just shook her head and laughed.

"You're such a worry wart"

I scrunched my nose up and looked down.

"There's something more to you..you're so distant,and detached you need to live a little" Taylor said kindly

I looked up at her, astounded at her ability to read me.

She walked out into the rain, slowly she began to twirl.

"come on!" Taylor laughed

I shook my head and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on Gabby just let go" she called, spinning faster and faster.

**I don't know what came over me, but I the rain.**

**And we danced.**

**As I spun all the feelings I had been bottling up for the last four years were realeased in the form of a scream.**

**It started out completly drenched in despair and hate and then slowly it changed to something so happy it almost made me stop in my tracks.**

**Taylor slowed and looked at me,smiling with her eyes.**

**I could see she was telling me I'd done it.  
I'd let go.**

**A giggle bubbled out of my mouth and we began to dance and spin again.**

**The rain poured harder, drenching us but we couldn't feel it.**

**I tipped my head back and smiled at the sky,eyes closed,locks swinging and rain cleansing my skin.**

**I guess this is what happiness felt like.  
This was friendship.  
I felt alive..finally i felt alive.**

**At the time I had no idea we were being watched, nothing mattered but the rain.  
We didn't see the haunted blue eyes.**

**I felt the rain..**

**Just the rain...**


	3. So Cruel

**AN:HEY EVERYONE THANKS FOR REVIEWING!  
Ok im going to need ten more reviews in the next week or i wont update,as soon as i get ten more a chapter will be put up :D**

**Ok so** **this Chapter is half Troy and Half Gabi :D**

**Chapter 3**

**Nothing had ever disturbed me as much as that one ear-splitting sound.  
**

**I stood,shocked at the window gazing down at the whirling girls and wondering why i couldn't move, **

**wondering why that one gut-wrenching scream had effected me in this way.**

**It wasn't like I cared.**

**I never cared,that was who I was,what I was known for.**

**Troy Bolton,the boy who didn't give a shit.**

**I really didn't know what to do so slowly I made my way toward the back doors that led out toward the court.**

"HEY CAPTAIN I'VE FOUND THEM THEIR OUTSIDE" I heard Chad's voice yell as he,Jason,Zeke and a few other guys stormed past me and out through the doors.

I stopped abrubtly and caught the door as it swung back toward my face,shook my head and walked into the rain.

"Please S-Stop"

"Chad me go!!"

All the boys but Chad (who was holding Taylor by the back of her hair and had her face pressed against the hedges)had formed a ring around The small Brunette,they were all viciously shoving her back and forth and kicking her delicate shins whenever given the chance and I could already see that her pale almost transparent skin starting to bruise and i felt for a spilt second almost..scared,or was it guilt?

Jason laughed and shoved her toward Zeke who grabbed her hair and forced her to the ground.

"Drown slut"he sneered and he shoved her face into the puddles that covered the court.

The boys began to kick away and one picked up her school bag and spilled the contents onto the wet black-top.

The laughing continued and I edged closer.

"Come on captain"Grinned Tyler Brosbie

Zeke pulled the girl up and looked her straight in the face.

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she had her eyes closed.

I walked over and put my hand on Zekes arm.

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow,I switched back to bully mode.

"Uh let me" I covered.

I grabbed the girl by her shoulders and shoved her backward,her legs gave out and she collapsed in defeat,curled into a ball and wept.

The boys laughed hysterically and began to walk away,Chad dragged a crying Taylor behind him by the hair.

I turned and spat at the petite brunette and walked off.

**Don't ask me why I do these things,I don't know myself..and to be honest I don't give a shit.**

**..Do I?**

-  
**Wracking waves of pain and nausea attacked my limbs as I lay on the wet basket-ball court,eyes shut.  
My mind was numb,I couldn't hear anything,see anything I could only feel the rain on my skin, soothing my aching flesh.**

**How funny it was that the rain didn't care.**

**It watched me release all my emotions,and then get beat to a pulp.**

**I wonder where Taylor got to,after being thrown to the ground I guess I had shut off automatically.  
I wanted to get up but I found my body wouldn't respond,I was shaking violently from the cold which oddly I hadn't felt untill now.**

Slowly my body started to respond,I was able to move into a sitting position and then I stood up.

Everything hit me at once,the pain was unbearable and I almost collapsed .

It took alot of effort but I managed to stagger toward the door,open it and step into the warm hallway.

I was sopping wet and my clothes dripped,leaving puddles of water on the marble,my hair was matted and it covered my face,dirt stuck to my skin I felt disgusting and worthless.

I was lucky, my room was only a few minutes away from the court,it took longer than I'd thought it would to reach my warm brown door.

My shaking hand reached out toward the handle and I grasped the cool knob weakly,turning it and pushing my door open.

The room was warm and welcoming,directly to my left was my bath room,to my right was a wall that came toward me and then turned to go directly forward,it was open at the end and inside this little closed up area was just enough room for a double bed,the bed was covered in a black quilt,pillows and my stuffed pink hippo. To the left of the room there was a couch,coffee table,dresser,desk and bookshelf stacked with an assortment of my desk were about 6 photo frames with family pictures inside,my mother,father and brother Kieran.

I locked the door and grabbed a set of clothes out of my dresser and made my way to my bathroom where I slowly made my to the mirror.

I looked at myself.

I had a busted lip and bruised all over my neck,arms and shins the worst was the blue marks on my wrists where one of the Jocks had grasped hard enough to a hand shaped bruise on my small wrists.

I grimaced and undressed,revealing more bruises and cuts.

The hot water was like a thousand knives.

I stood still while it pierced at my skin and slowly i got used to the searing pain.

I spent over forty minutes in the shower,sitting down,rocking back and forth.

I wept silently.

What had I done that had angred them so,was I so repulsive that they all felt the need to hurt me to the point where I was on the edge of unconciousness.

Slowly I got out of the shower,I wrapped myself in a fuzzy towel and dried my hair.

It took me a while to get dressed, I figured by now I would have missed lunch and period 5 so I didnt bother with returning to class.I'd catch up later.

I walked to my bed and curled up ontop of the covers.

I had just started to drift of when there was a gentle rap at the door. I jolted upright,wincing in pain as my body protested.

I slipped off my bed and crept toward the door,I slipped the chain lock on and slowly opened the door.

There in the hall stood a shaking,soaking Taylor.

I automatically took of the lock and wrenched the door open embracing taylor with open arms.

She was crying uncontrolably so i sat her down and walked as quickly as I could manage to my dresser.

Taylor took the clothes and walked to the bathroom,still crying.

I sat on my bed and waited while she showered and changed, soon she emerged from the bathroom looking warmer but still crying.

"What did they do to you Taylor?" I asked sadly hugging her.

She sniffed and looked at me,her large brown eyes sparkling with tears.

"They left you there and then p-pulled me down to the gym a-and started pushing me a-around.. locked me i-in the cupboard,I e-ended up p-picking the lock wit-th my nail file and t-then I came he-ere" Taylor Sobbed into my damp hair.

I calmed her as good as I could and we sat back on the bed.

"I-Im so sor-rry Gabi"

"Why you've done nothing to be sorry about"

"I l-left y-you there"

"You had no choice they would've just hurt us more if you'd protested"

"I k-know but stil-l"

"Taylor?"

"Y-yes?"

"Im scared"

"M-me to"

I pulled back the covers and slipped under the warm duvet,Taylor copied me and we lay shaking for a while before falling into a deep,dreamless sleep..

**Sometimes the world could be so cruel.**

.


	4. A new age

**AN: Dissapointed that I havn't got any reviews in a long time, I wanted to get up to twenty reviews and I only have 10 (  
Therefore this chapter will be short and I will update with a longer chapter when I get up to 20 REVIEWS!!**

**Ok so a bit of a quiz to keep you entertained. **

** colour shirt does Troy wear in HSM 2 when he picknicks with Gabriella?**

** is the name of the Character in HSM 3 that is on the basket ball team, is not a senior and wants to take over as captain.**

** does Troy wear in HSM 1 for the call backs.**

** colour pants Does Ryan wear in his duet (with Sharpay) set in the cafeteria?**

**They are all pretty easy so I expect 100% hehe**

**The first two people to answer all 4 correctly will have the next chapter dedicated to them :)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I began to drift in and out of conciousness, I was warm and I felt secure.

Then I remembered.

My eyes flew open, i found my self gazing at Taylor, her face was saddening.

She usually looked so vibrant and she had this glow about her, but now..now there was nothing but the tear tracks and restless expression that seemed etched into her features.

Her eyes fluttred and opened as i pulled back the duvet carefully.

"Hey Gabi" she croaked huskily.

"Hey Tay, how are you feeling?" I asked softly

"How am I feeling?, I should really be asking you Gabi, you had it alot worse than me" Taylor said, sitting up and looking me in the eyes.

"Oh, i'm alright" I said, but we both knew that was a load of Bullshit.

"Ok.."

Silence.

"Um it's twenty too nine, we have free period from nine to ten, so i suggest we get up for breakfast" I said, breaking the Silence.

"Yeah your right, hey can I borrow some clothes?"

"Sure, Grab whatever" I smiled weakley.

I slowly slipped out of bed, trying not to move anything that was stiff, I knew it would hurt soon enough.

Taylor watched me intently.

I stood up.

It all came rushing back, the pain. All at once.

Taylor moved as quickly as her body would allow her, and steadied me.

"I'm fine!" I exclaimed.

"No Gabriella. Your not at all. Sit down, I'll get you some clothes" She said Sternly.

I obeyed and took a seat on my bed, relaxing into the warmth of my duvet and took long, deep breaths.

Taylor rummaged around in my set of drawers, pulling out an assortment of clothes.

"Here!" she said setting a neat stack of clothing next to me.

I smiled greatfully and turned to the clothes.

Black tights,Short denim mini skirt,Red tank top and Black Ballet Flats. No way in hell.

"Taylor I'm not wearing this, it's way to revealing!" I exclaimed.

"Your wearing it Gabi, It's time for a new start, Forget about the basketball team, It's time to start over" Taylor said gently.

It made sense. In a way.

"You think this will help?" I asked, head bowed.

"Hell yea, now get changed!" She smiled.

Ten minutes later after a painful struggle I was dressed, and so was Taylor,She had curled my hair and applied foundation Cherry red lip gloss,eye liner and mascara to my face, I was slightly embarrased..what would people think of me?

"You look beautiful Gabriella" She said, smiling honestly.

"Thanks Tay, you too"

She did, she was wearing my white tank top,Dark blue skinny jeans,Black cardie and my only pair of high heels which were about 2-3 inches high and a shiny black. She had on a bronzer which almost made up for her recent loss of glow.

"Ready to go?" She asked

Breathe.

"Yea, I am" I whispered.

And we went.

The cafeteria was semi-busy when we arrived, Taylor went forward to check if they were there..i was too afraid.

"No,it's all clear" she said poking her head around the door to tell me.

I walked forward and joined her, we made our way to the table, the rest of the decathalon team hadn't arrived yet.

"Hey calm down" she said, having noticed my anxious looks.  
"I can't, I've tried trust me"

"They probably won't even come down for another thirt-"

BANG.

"Haha, Nice Jason"

"Shut up, Chad!"

"Both of you shut up!"

"Sorry captain"

I automatically froze at the sound of their voices.  
Taylors face went from optimistic to pure terror.

"I don't think they've seen us yet" She whispered frantically

I didn't respond, I just closed my eyes tight and held my breath.

Nothing Happned.

"They left, It's alright" Taylor said, voice relieved.

I relaxed a little and opned my eyes, Taylor gazed at me from across the table and reasured me with her gentle smile.

"Hey Tay, I have Chem so I'll catch you later ok?"

"Yea sure, keep safe Gabs"

I stood up and walked directly out of the Cafeteria and to the Chem lab.

I don't think I paid any attention for the first time in..well..ever.

The weather was rapidly making a turn for the better..or you may say the worst..It was about to Rain.

Again.

The corridors were empty, I made my way to my locker, peeking my head around the corners to make sure they weren't there.

All clear.

It took me a while to find my key, I couldn't find my English folder so i grabbed some refill instead, I went to turn around and my bag caught on a lock and ripped.

Oh just my luck.

I bent to pick them up and spotted some shoes.

Looking up i felt my heart scream and jump around in my chest, begging to get away from this moment.

"Please, Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry!" I yelped in horror.

My eyes couldn't help but meet the piercing blue ones from the day before.

And then, like a fool.

I cried.

**A/N:Ok so like I said, it's not incredibly long but it's all you get for the moment!!**

**Be sure to review!!**


	5. It's not ok

**_A/N: Hey guys I had spare time so I'm updating earlier than I thought I would )  
Ok so I have a new story up that i'd really love you guys to check out, It's a romance/drama Fic about Rocketman and my lovely OC Daniella :)  
I thik you'll really enjoy it, so have a look, I also have some links to her house,bedroom,bathroom and Dani's picture on my Page :) Ok Quiz stuff This Chapter is Dedicated to...Midnight113 and allirefuseandtheeichuse!! Well done!  
The answers are as follows..._**

**_What colour shirt does Troy wear in HSM 2 when he picnicks with Gabriella?  
BLUE._**

**_What is the name of the Character in HSM 3 that is on the basket ball team, is not a senior and wants to take over as captain.  
Jimmy the Rocket Zara (insert swoon here)._**

**_What does Troy wear in HSM 1 for the call backs.  
East high tracksuit and a white wife beater._**

**_What colour pants Does Ryan wear in his duet (with Sharpay) set in the cafeteria?  
The order goes: Black,white,pink..I realise I wasn't specific enough so even one of these answers got a point!_**

**_Enjoy :)_**

* * *

**TROY.B POV.**

My head was killing me,I had to get away from the guys, from everyone for a while so when they turned the corner and headed for gym class I ducked into an empty classroom to wait untill they where out of sight.  
It didn't take long as soon I was loping down the empty corridor toward my locker. Dad would be pissed at me for ditching.  
Oh well it's better to be forgiven than ask for permission, that was my signiture comeback slash quote.

It was raining, as usual..i was sick of the rain it was so drab.

I approached my locker to see the back of a girls head, brunette,long cascading curls that fell to the centre of her back,  
she had a delicate waist and shapley legs, I licked my lips and smiled to myself as i picked up my pace and smiled my alluring smile that I knew made girls swoon, sometimes it was good to be me.

Just as I opened my mouth to say a husky hello, she turned and caught her messenger bag on something, causing it to rip and spill the contents onto the much.

I bent down slightly and reached down toward the closest book,before I could grasp the glossy cover I caught her eye.

"Please, Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry!" She yelped, terrified.

I stood confused, head to the side, eyes questioning.

Then I recieved the biggest shock of my live, she began to sink to the ground in tears,wrapping her slender arms around her delicate frame.

Whata the hell!?

Then it hit me.

Large brown eyes,long brown hair delicate face and petite frame,soft lush lips..I remembered her.

This girl, this defenceless,helpless girl was the one from the day before, only she had curves now.

I remembered her helpless pleading and the bruises that I had seen forming on the transuculent skin.

I remembered the desperate eyes, begging me, not too carry on.

I stood, frozen,absorbing the scene.

Then I shook it off,what should I do.

I sat down on the floor oppisite her, she continued to weep, so I awkwardly rested my hand on her shoulder.

She flinched and shrunk back,dammit!

"Hey..i'm not here too hurt you..please stop crying!" I said softly and urgently.

She looked up at me with her Gorgeous brown eyes, and even though they were welled with tears, and her eyes were slightly red, she looked absoloutly beautiful..but I didn't say anything.

"What?" She mumbled through her tears.

I frowned.

"Look I'm sorry about yesterday..but it..I don't know what came over me..the guys..and..I'm just sorry ok?!" I said slightly annoyed.

I looked at the girl, her breathing had quickend and she looked me directly in the eyes.

"No, it's not Ok."She said slowly.

What,she can't say that, she had to agree with me.

"Look,Babe I said I'm sorry, now let's just forget about all of this, I'll talk to the guy's, sort things out" I said smiling coyly.

She looked at me, repulsed she stood slowly, I copied her.

"Don't call me babe, just leave me alone." She said a little more forcefully this time.

"I'll call you whatever I want baby doll" I said moving a little closer to her.

"After what you did to Taylor and I, You don't even deserve to be breathing"She said glaring at me with her deep brown eyes.

"Oh please, your being melodramatic, you're completley fine." I hissed, making her jump a little.

"Fine..How the fuck is this fine Bolton!" she whispered fiercley, pulling up her tank top to just above her belly button..and ring..surprising.

Just below her belly button there were two gruesome black fist sized bruises,It was only then I noticed the slightly scabbed lip and scrapes on her lower arms.

"Holy shit!"

She bit her lip and let her tank top rest on her hips.

"You'll be ok though..no wor-ries" I stuttered out, trying to brush it off.  
She looked at me, enraged and traumatised.

"You put me through hell Troy Bolton, and I will never be able to forgive you, please don't talk to me again,leave Taylor and I be"

With that she scooped her books up and walked away, leaving me standing there.

What had we done.

I looked at where she turned the corner long after she had gone, then slowly I began to walk to the main entrance,I walked into the car park, unlocked my car and jumped in.

I kept picturing the boys, smashing her to the ground time and time again.

The car roared to life and I revered out of my spot, and slammed on the accelerator.

I had to get out of here, my head was throbbing uncomfortably.

* * *

**A/N: Remember to review guys :P And remember to check out my new story Cycles XD!!**


	6. Feels just right

**_Hello everyone!  
Is there any chance at all that anyone of you is interested In reading Cycles, I'm Putting up chapter three soon and I would really love some reviews!  
I have pretty much planned out the whole story and I really think you will enjoy it if you just give it a chance.  
So take a look ok?_**

**_The show must go on!_**

**_Gabriella POV._**

* * *

I fled, begging he wouldn't follow me.

I would't let him see me cry again, I would never let my guard down in front of Troy Bolton again, it was just too risky.

I turned the corner in a rush and found an empty class room a few doors along, on the left.

The door stood ajar so I simply pushed it open and stumbled into the small space.

Pressing my back against the wall I breathed deeply and tried desperatley to hold in the hot tears that blurred my vision.

It was no use, tears rolled down my cheeks.  
I was being silly, there was no reason to get this upset over something so tirvial.

I straightned my self out, took a few deep breaths and waited untill my eyes were no longer red and puffy.

I glanced at my reflection,so plain it disgusted me.

I needed a change, a new me, something that made me invincible and strong.

I'd have to ask Taylor for advice.

People had started to file into the hall, heading to lunch,I decided to head to my next classes and skip lunch, he'd be there.

My next class was, Music according to my .

Usually I enjoyed Music,but that was before Bolton and his friends had had noticed me.

I shared this class with,Bolton,Ryan,Sharpay,Chad,Zeke,Jason,Kelsi and a few others.

The music class was held in the Drama room on thursdays, today.

I could hear the group before I entered the room, singing to the soft sound of the Piano.

I opened the door, I went unnoticed as i slipped down the aisle and into a seat next to the music teacher, .

"Hey Gabster,how you holding up kiddo?" he whispered smiling kindly, his eyes crinkling at the corners, his dirty blonde hair was tied in a untidy pony tail held together by thin leather strips.

"Hey Mr.G, pretty good, what are we doing?" I asked smiling

"Some vocals today" He replied while watching the group intently.

"Cool,so where do I come in?" I said waving my hand lazily toward the singing.

"I'm putting you into groups soon"

"Ok cool"

"OK, Nice, very impressive guys, well done" he said clapping slowly and grinning

"Come on over and let's have a chat"

They all walked over, slowly,talking a mile a minute.

"Hush up guys, ok we're starting a new project, we've just recieved the news that the schools got funding to build...wait for it..Our very own recording studio..woop!" He yelped out excitedly.

"Oh my goodness!!" Sharpay squeled

"Cool" Jason grinned

Kelsi just beamed and everyone else was pretty relaxed about the whole ordeal

"Yea so I've decided to celebrate the news with a fun little project, I'll be putting you into groups and you'll all be working together to make up some sweet songs, in other words, it's Project Band!" He grinning, clasping his hands and rubbing them together.

Everyone began to talk loudly with excitement, held up a fringer to his mouth and with the other hand clicked rapidly.

The room went quiet.

"Okay, time for groups,let me see..Kelsi,Ryan,Gabriella,Troy,Chad,Louis Hark...your group one, feel free to change your name, Jason,Sharpay,Zeke,Jessica,Felix,Andrea...group two, ok get going!" He said pointing to the stage and smiling.

For the next half an hour we talked..well they did, I kind of sat back and enjoyed not contributing to the conversation and simply disagreeing in her head with all their ideas, they said heavy metal..no way.

It was easier to just not voice her opinion, nobody listened anyway.

I walked out of class as soon as the bell rang, walked straight to my dorm and waited, I had texted Taylor five mintues before, she was on her way here with her kit.

I was offically tiered of being the same boring little nobody,no one really cared what I said,where I went, I just wanted to be somebody else for a while.

There was a loud rap on the door, I jumped up and yanked it open, to see Taylor practically bouncing of the floor.

"Finally!!" she exclaimed.

"Woah, seabiscuit!" I laughed.

Taylor practically shoved me into a chair and gave me a once over.

"Clothes first!"

She yanked out all my clothes and paired them up, throwing my billowing skirts in a corner and my baggy tops and jeans in another.

After fifteen minutes she had outfits all over my room, my favourite lay on the lamp,tight blue skinnies,black converse,  
tight fitting Ramones shirt.

I was into that kind of stuff, I have a wide range of Band shirts, from Garfunkle to the sex pistols.

"Ok..hair" She grinned

She started to fiddle around with it,pulling it to the front,then, chop.

I closed my eyes, to afraid to look as she fiddled around with what I think was a straight fringe.

"You can look you know"

I opened one eye and grinned brightly.

I actualy really liked it, she had given me a straight fringe that fell directly into my eyes,making my lips pop out.

She whipped out some straightners and ran them through my hair time and time again, smoothing the gentle black waves straight.

It looked great, I fell in love with it straight away, Taylor had some eyeliner out, she pushed back my new fringe and went to work on my make-up, black eyeliner,mascara and eyeshadow,red tinted gloss.

She then tossed me a bundle of clothes, denim short shorts,white tank top and a black cardigan.

I changed quickly,the chucked on some white ankle socks and my short ankle,black converse.

"Gabriella you look amazing!"she exclaimed.

I turned to look at my self in the reflection of my window, My hair which was dead straight fell to below my shoulder blades The fringe fell into my eyes,which were popping because of the eyeliner,my lips were red and full, the clothes were casual but cute and really comfortable,to be honest..I loved it.

"Thank you so much Taylor!" I giggled as I hugged her.

"You wanna go hang out by the fountain?, the rain's stopped!" She asked,still beaming with pride over her wonderfull work.

"Yea sure!" we exited the room and made our way to the doors, they stood open, I froze.

The whole basketball team stood about fift metres from the fountain to the right.

"Come on, don't worry about it." Taylor said

I could see her hands begin to shake.

I breathed deeply and pushed past her, walked toward the fountain and avoided looking at them.

Taylor followed, hot on my heels, chin held high.

I sat on the edge of the fountain and patted the spot next to me,Taylor sat.

"They havn't seen us,yet" she said watching the guys out of the corner of her eye.

"Let's just try to ignore them,okay" I mumbled

"It's kind of hard, since Bolton and Danforth are heading this way" Taylor whispered Frantically

"Quick talk to me, about anything" I gasped.

"Umm, so it was so funny in chem today"

"Oh how"I asked, wincing as I heard someone clear their throat rudley behind me.

"What do you want?" Taylor asked,tembling.

"who's your friend?"Bolton asked wiggling his eyebrows in a vulgar fashion.

"Oh i'm sure you remember me Bolton" Gabriella said,a sudden surge of confidence coursed through her.

"No.." he said confused.

"Gabriella" I said slowly.

"Oh the cry baby from this morning"He laughed cruely.

I stood up and turned around, to face them, I smiled inwardly as I saw the boy's react to my new look.

Taylor smiled along with me.

"M-montez?" Bolton said dumbly.

"Yea, now move we have places to go" I said pushing past them, Taylor followed, shoving chad hard on purpose.  
"W-wh.."

Boys are so stupid, we linked arms and walked off.

Oh yea, it felt good to be in control.

Sometimes life just felt right, it was times like these I was glad to be a girl.

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you very much for TO REVIEW AND READ CYCLES.  
Hehe :)_**


End file.
